Uhura Young
Created By: Jay P. Hailey *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Uhura Young *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Santa Cruz, California *'Current Residence:' Long Beach, Ca. *'Parents: Father: ' Chiumbo Young -- Computer science expert and alternative lifestyle guru. He is still part of the Church of All Worlds Mother: Adimu Young -- Software architect, one of the few women respected in the field. She is still part of the Church of all Worlds. *'Siblings:' Scott Young 1973 -- Wounded in Desert Storm as part of a Bradly crew. Decorated several times. He avoids contact with his parents. Christine Young Rawlings 1977 -- A quiet Santa Cruz Mother and housewife that avoids the spotlight. *'Birthdate:' March 28, 1971 *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 5' 4" *'Weight:' 110 *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Single, no known lovers. *'Description:' Short curvy and bouncy woman. She wears her hair easy care short. Her typical dress is khakis and polo shirts, the nerd uniform. She saves the female stuff for special occasions. Frankly, more attention to her personal appearance is a bother. Neat, clean, not breaking decency laws. She is good. *'Skin coloring:' Mocha *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Black, kinky *'Routine Activities:' Maintaining the IT structure of the Warp Drive Project. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Computer forensics, she is currently one of the leading AI experts in the world. *'Financial Status:' Comfortable *'Group Affiliations:' VCPD, Bureau 13, Warp Drive Project. *'Personality:' Smart, energetic, mouthy and smart. Maturity has put the brakes on the mouthy part but she is still energetic and opinionated. Get on the wrong side of her stupid/smart meter and you will get the mouthy back. She has zero patience with people to dumb to breathe. Uhura is under modest. Growing up in her parents' ultra-liberal, commune style, free love, and water brothership lifestyle made her easily clothing optional when comfortable. She is nowhere near as bad as say, Therilan. Public school and six years of collage almost beat it into her. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Newly minted desire to delve the depths of the AI phenomenon. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Genius and free spirit. Yea in a world that punishes smart and tries to get women back into the middle ages these are problems. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of technological progress. Fundie religious types who want to rule your life. *'Special Abilities:' Genius grade computer skills. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' A firm belief in the ability of her intellect to get her through. Uhura can bite off more than she can handle believing that she will think her way out of it. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Uhura's parents moved to the US in the late 1960s, They were fans of science fiction author Robert A Heinlein. They were such fans of Heinlein that they joined a "Water-Brother" cult, The Church of All Worlds and earned the distinction of being ordered off the Heinlein family property by the grand master himself. Uhura was born in 1971. Uhura grew up smart, energetic, mouthy and smart. Her parents worked as early computer scientists in the new field of mini computers (smaller than a bus) and so Uhura had access to cutting edge learning materials from the very start She might have been the first girl in North America with an 8086 computer in her home. She got several scholarship offers including MIT, Stanford University, Cal Tech, and others. She ended up attending Stanford where she did ground breaking work in computers and computer controls for physics experiments. She earned her doctorate in 1995 at the age of 24. Uhura's history is a blank for several years as she went to work for the NSA violating other people's privacy in the name of national security. In 1998 she was downsized from the NSA and took a job with the VCPD as their IT manager. Uhura had fun and surprising opportunities to explore mad science and crime. In the early 2000's Uhura became involved with Project High Ground, what would later become the Warp Drive Project, and through contact with Lapilan and Therilan has become Earth's leading expert on AI. Category:Characters Category:CoD Category:Bureau 13